Facil
by Bardlover
Summary: Ron, Hermione y Harry perdieron contacto después de vencer a Voldmort. Ron y Hermione tuvieron algo que ver en el pasado, pero hace años que Ron no sabe nada de ella. Los dos han perdido tanto... ¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a ver? RWHG fanfic, después d
1. Chapter 1

Fácil

Nota: Todo es de JKR, no es mió. Que mal.

Si tan sólo las cosas en la vida fueran así de fáciles. Ronald Weasley no entendía por qué de vez en cuando pensaba que su vida era difícil. Sí, su familia era pobre, pero siempre tenían muchísimo amor. Había asistido a Hogwarts, donde El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter lo escogió a él – un pobre sangre limpia – en vez de a Draco Malfoy. ¡Qué forma de asegurar la lealtad de Ron!

Luego conoció a Hemione Granger. La niña era exasperante. Desde la primera vez que la vio – en el tren de Hogwarts – se dio cuenta que creía saberlo todo, lo cual molestaba a Ron. Constantemente lo humillaba, era mejor en todo y su ya baja autoestima se iba por los suelos. Así que Ron decidió traérselas en contra de ella. De verdad que no lo había dicho con la intención de que ella lo escuchara, pero así fue y se fue llorando al baño. Claro que fue así como el Trío de Oro se formó. Ron y Harry la salvaron de un trol en aquel baño, y ella los encubrió para que no los castigaran por haber roto las reglas de la escuela. Aún cuando creía saberlo todo, esto la hacía un buen prospecto de 'mejor amiga'.

Crecieron juntos en Hogwarts: soportaron la enseñanza de profesores de las Artes Obscuras que eran terribles, las amenazas de muerte de la profesora de Adivinación Trelawney, las clases de pociones con Snape, castigos, poción multijugos y el Baile de Navidad. Fue entonces cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Hermione habían cambiado. No entendía por qué estaba tan enojado al ver que Hermione iba al Baile con alguien más. Siempre había sido un poco sobre-protector con ella; nadie la llamaba sangre sucia y se salía con la suya. Pero, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que era una niña, una hermosa niña cuando quería serlo y eso lo asustaba.

Nunca estuvieron oficialmente juntos. En el sexto año, Ron tuvo que conseguirse una novia y funcionó, Hermione se puso celosa. Pero después Dumbledore murió y su muerte les dolió tanto que en lo último que podían pensar era en las relaciones amorosas. Hasta Harry y Ginny habían estado juntos un tiempo, entonces Harry decidió hacer la 'cosa más Harry' que podía hacer y rompió con ella para protegerla de Voldemort.

El séptimo año no lo pasaron en Hogwarts, persiguieron Mortífagos, horcruxes y a Voldemort. Mucha gente había muerto ya… todo era como una tortura para ellos. Y luego, Voldemort llegó a la Madriguera.

Su mamá, Fred, Charlie, Bill y Fleur murieron. Ginny, gracias a Dios, había seguido al Trío desde hacía meses. Geroge había trabajado hasta tarde, Fred y él habían peleado y por eso no estaba con él. Percy, obviamente, nunca pisaba la casa que lo vio crecer al menos que necesitara algo más, o eso pensaban en ese tiempo. Papá estaba en el trabajo. Habían atacado la Madriguera sólo porque querían atrapar a Ron. Si él hubiera estado ahí…

Pero su papá tenía razón, no se podía hechar la culpa. No ganaba nada con eso. Si tan sólo Ron nunca se hubiera ido, si tan sólo el Sr. Weasley hubiera salido temprano del trabajo, si tan sólo Fred y George no hubieran discutido, tal vez lo gemelos estarían vivos… No, no servía de nada.

Había acudido a la única persona que lo entendería. Los Mortífagos habían atacado la casa de Hermione esa misma noche. Sus papás – que eran muggles – no habían tenido con qué defenderse. Sólo ellos sabían cómo se sentía perder tanto en un instante, la culpa que lo consumía u sentir el corazón destrozado. Así que pasaron la noche juntos. Luego, vino el último encuentro en Hogwarts. Después de eso; ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione querían recordar los horribles acontecimientos de esa noche. Se separaron, perdieron contacto.

Ron se sentía mal por ello. Seguía hablando con Harry de vez en cuando. Los dos eran Aurores, pero nunca los asignaban para la misma misión. Era como un acuerdo no-escrito en el Departamento: _No pongan a Weasley y a Potter juntos. Demasiada historia. Tal vez sea por lo que pasó con Ya-Sabes-Quien, tal vez tenga que ver con lo de la hermana Weasley a quien Potter dejó otra vez. Tal vez sean las dos cosas, sólo nos los pongan juntos._

Extrañaba mucho a Harry, pero más extrañaba a Hermione. Había oído por ahí que ella trabajaba en algún lugar de Egipto, haciendo lo que – alguna vez – Bill llegó a hacer. Nunca contestaba las cartas de Ron, si es que las recibía, porque nunca supo exactamente dónde estaba Hermione.

Nota: Éste fue mi primer fanfic, así que sean benevolentes. Me gustaría recibir críticas constructivas. Por favor manden reviews, trataré de poner el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible. Sé que es horrible estar esperando a que una historia tenga el próximo capítulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo esto le pertenece JKR, no a bardlover.

A/N: Gracias x.silver.green.x por traducir el fanfic al Español. Gracias!

Ron estaba visitando Londres, así que aprovechó para verse con los miembros que quedaban de su familia el en Caldero Chorreante, mientras podía. En cuanto entró al lugar que le resultaba tan familiar, los vio en seguida. Una mesa llena de pelirrojos con expresiones melancólicas. Nadie se les acercaba; a veces Ron se preguntaba si la gente tenía miedo de contagiarse de la tristeza que los Weasleys irradiaban.

Jaló una silla y se sentó a un lado de George. Ginny le dio un vaso de whiskey de fuego. "Toma, lo ordené para ti."

"Gracias," Ron suspiró, tomando un gran trago del fuerte licor como si eso calmara ese dolor que sentía que parecía que nunca iba a desaparecer. Nunca desapareció, ni siquiera por un momento. Pero podía pretender, ¿no? A todos les gustaba pretender que nada había pasado.

"Vamos, díganme… ¿Cuál de todas nuestras vidas es la peor?" George suspiró. "Creo que esta semana, yo voy a ganar."

"George," lo llamó el Sr. Weasley. "No deberías tomar esa actitud."

"Papá, tiene razón." Ginny contestó. "Ya no somos nadie. Mira a tu alrededor… Nadie se nos quiere acercar, no sea que se les pegue lo Weasley."

_Ok_, pensó Ron, _él y Ginny_ _habían estado pasando demasiado tiempo juntos, tanto que ya pensaban igual._

"Ya no sé qué hacer," dijo George. "La tienda no es lo mismo sin Fred. Ya no soporto trabajar ahí. Ya sólo voy a checar que todo vaya bien de vez en cuando. Los niños ya no son divertidos." Tomó un sorbo de su whiskey. "Oh! Y Alicia rompió conmigo…"

"Siento oir eso, George." El Sr. Weasly suspiró. "No sabía."

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Ginny.

"La semana pasada. Me dijo que me amaba, pero que ya no aguantaba que estuviera deprimido todo el tiempo, sin hacer nada productivo. Solo nuestro hermanito Ronnie parece que puede hacer su trabajo."

Los otros tres Weasleys voltearon a ver a Ron, quien parecía estarse sonrojando. "Bueno, en realidad no. Los del Departamento ya no me confían nada muy importante. Además, me mantienen alejado de Harry como si pensaran que lo voy a atacar."

"Bueno, almenos todavía tienes un trabajo," Ginny suspiró. "En _St. Mungo_ me dijeron que era una mala influencia para los pacientes. 'No podemos tratar la depresión, si nosotros mismos estamos deprimidos'. Yo no estoy deprimida, sólo un poco triste. No entienden nada."

Ron miró su vaso casi vacío de whiskey de fuego. Ginny la había pasado mal después de haber roto con Harry la última vez. Parecía que Harry estaba bien, pero Ginny no pudo con tanto dolor. Nada que dos semanas en St. Mungo no arreglaran, pero aún así se le veía mal. Nada más George había sufrido más. ¿Cómo no? Él había perdido a su gemelo. Nunca encontraron el cuarpo de Fred, Les dijeron que tal vez se había consumido en el fuego que borró la Madriguera del mapa.

"Así que… ¿Sabes algo de Hermione?" George preguntó.

Ron deseó tener una respuesta diferente, pero la verdad es que no sabía nada. "No, ni siquiera sé si le han llegado mis cartas. Nunca pensé que me ignoraría de ésta manera. Almenos Harry me saluda, aunque a veces me pregunto si lo hace porque quiere o porque tiene que."

"Sit e hace sentir major, yo tampoco sé nada de ella. Pensé que le importaría más, pensé que éramos amigas…" Ginny suspiró, su voz temblaba anunciando las lágrimas que ya no podía evitar.

"Sé que es difícil para ustedes dos, pero Hermione perdió a su familia también," el Sr. Weasley dijo. "Le duele tanto como a todos nosotros."

"Sí, claro… almenos sus amigos han tratado de contactarla." Dijo George un tanto sarcástico. "Y a su hermano no los mataron los Mortífagos." Hizo una pausa. "Siempre supe que Percy era un tonto, pero nunca pensé que fuera un Mortífago."

El Sr. Weasley suspiró. "Lo sé. Aún me cuesta trabajo crees que los ayudó – los ayudó…"

"Los ayudó a matar a toda su maldita familia," Ron terminó la oración, terminando su whiskey de fuego de un trago. Llamó al encargado del bar para que le trajera otro, sentía que lo necesitaría.

"Al principio yo no lo creí," susurró Ginny. "Nunca pensé que caería tan bajo. Siempre se llevó bien con Bill… Pero lo que le hizo a Mamá…."

"Fue asqueroso." George aseguró firmemente. "De verdad asqueroso."

Un silenció cayó sobre ellos por un largo tiempo, sus encuentros siempre eran extraños y tristes. Finalmente, Ginny habló.

"Bueno… Ya sabemos que Geroge y yo no tenemos pareja, pero ¿qué hay de ti Ron?"

"Tnego el mismo problema que tiene George. A nadie le gusta un maniático depresivo. Perdimos nuestro encanto."

"Eso, y que también nadie puede competir contra cierto mago nacido de muggles," Geroge dijo con un poco de humor negro, una poco de su antiguo brillo tintineando en sus ojos.

"Eso también," Ron asintió, no había por qué negarlo. Se sintió mejor cuando el encargado del bar trajo su whiskey. Inmediatamente tomó otro gran trago.

"Maldita sea, Ron, te vas a ahogar!" Geroge exclamó. "Ella regresará."

El Sr. Weasley sonrió. "Por un momento me sentí como en los viejos tiempos, ustedes no?"

Ron sonrió, "Si, viejos tiempos."

A/N Soy la mayor fan de los Weasleys! No los mate solo porque soy mala y vengativa, tengo una Buena razón.Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A Hermione Granger le gustaba la soledad, iba bien con su personalidad. Podía trabajar en su pequeño cubículo de la oficina en el Cairo y esconderse de todos. Pero más importante que nada, podía esconderse del pasado o al menos tratar.

_Si tan sólo los Weasleys se rindieran_, Hermione pensaba. Ron era el peor, recibía una carta de él por lo menos una vez a la semana. Se había acostumbrado a ignorarlas, auque se sentía mal por no contestarlas, pero tenía sus razones. Ron era parte de su pasado, el pasado que había roto su corazón, su alma y le había quitado todas sus fuerzas. Ginny era una vieja amiga, nada más. Además, Hermione estaba segura de que Ginny tenía otros amigos.

_En verdad no_, Hermione finalmente admitió. _Digo, mirénme. Yo no tengo ninguno. Además, Luna murió así que soy lo único que tiene Ginny, sobre todo depués de que Harry…_

Con Harry había hablado un par de veces. Él la había tratado de convencer de vez en cuando de que hablara con Ron, pero ella se negaba rotundamente y él no insistía. No entendía. Hermione había amado a Ron, lo había amado con todo su corazón. No podía soportar ver ese amor siendo corrompido por el odio y la corrupción de Lord Voldemort. Eso la destruiría, destruyendo lo que le quedaba de sanidad.

Hermione había encontrado este puesto en el Cairo poco después de la caída de Voldemort. Necesitaba escapar de toda la publicidad, la gente, Ron… Necesitaba escapar de todo. Era demasiado para ella. Así que se sentaba en aquel escritorio, traduciendo ruinas antiguas y jeroglíficos todo el día. Le pagaban bien; ella era la única persona lo suficientemente desesperada para aceptar el trabajo.

Al principio todos en la oficina habían tratado de incluirla en todo, la invitaban a fiestas y a almuerzos. Hermione las rechazaba todas y finalmente después de un año, entendieron el mensaje, necesitaba que la dejaran en paz. No quería que la molestaran.

Era una existencia poco reconocida, pero le gustaba. Siempre sabía qué esperar. Hermione suspiró, mirando el manuscrito que tenía en frente. Se había convertido en una abeja trabajadora, siempre haciendo su trabajo y escondiéndose de las partes difíciles de la vida.

Trataba de hace excusas para ella misma. Sus padres habían muerto. Probablemente eso era su culpa también. Era duro de asimilar. Casi había muerto en la misión de derrotar a Lord Voldermot, si no fuera por Ron…

Y eso era otra cosa. No podía salir con nadie más. Nadie era su Ron. Ron, a quien había amado desde su primer año en Hogwarts, antes de que siquiera supiera lo que era el amor. Esa noche que había pasado con Ron la había arruinado para ningún otro hombre. Nadie podía tocarla de la misma forma, nadie podía quererla de tal forma, nadie podía amarla así…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su jefe entró. "Señorita Granger, podemos hablar?"

"Oh, sí… claro Sr. Sadat." Respondió rápidamente, haciendo un lado el pergamino que había estado leyendo. "Por favor, siéntese."

El Sr. Sadat era un mago egipcio de mediana edad de apariencia bizarra. Hermione sabía que él había sido muy cercano a Bill Weasley, siempre tratando de alejarlo de Gringotts. No había tomado su muerte a la ligera, después de todo habían sido amigos. El hombre se sentó en la silla de madera que Hermione le había señalado.

"Señorita Granger, sé que dijo que no quería regresar a Europa, pero necesito que haga algo por mí en París."

"Me rehusó a ir a Francia, Sr. Sadat. Tendrá que mandar a alguien más."

"Hermione…"

"No. Yo trabajo aquí por una razón. Europa me trae muchos malos recuerdos. France es igual de malo que Inglaterra. No dejaré mi lugar aquí."

"Sólo necesito que vaya allá por unos cuantos días. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto. Nadie nunca sabrá. Necesito que vaya a recoger unas cosas que necesito del Louvre. Algo muy rápido. Tendré a alguien esperándole…"

"Unos cuantos días?" preguntó Hermione. _Tal vez unos días no serán tan malos_. "Qué es lo que necesita del Louvre?"

"Pense que le interesaría." El Señor Sabat sonrió. Le dio a Hermione un sobre Manila lleno de la información que necesitaría. "Ahí está la información sobre su punto de aparición, la reservación de hotel y el nombre de la persona que la estará esperando."

"Sólo necesito hacerme cargo de unas cosas primero," Hermione dijo mirando dentro del sobre.

"Claro. Claro." El Sr. Sadat se levantó para irse. "Oh y Hermione," dijo. "Gracias."

A/N Ah, otro capítulo escrito rpápidamente. No estoy segura cuánto durará. Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews! El siguiente capítulo será interesante. Trataré de ponerlo lo más pronto posible. Sigan mandando reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oops, creo que se me olvidó ésto. No me pertenece ninguno de los personakes, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Si los personajes fueran míos estaría tomando té en un café de Londres. No estaría sentada en mi diminuto cuerto en Alabama. Gracias a J.K. por prestármelos un rato.

Hermione había visitado el Louvre sólo una vez en el pasado, así que se sentía un poco ansiosa por recorrer el museo a su antojo. Sin embargo, tenía trabajo que hacer. Sí llego a ver algunas cosas – como la Venus de Milo- antes de it a una sala desierta donde se encontraría con su contacto.

No recordaba haber visto nunca las pinturas de este cuarto antes. El cuarto era obscuro, húmedo y tenebroso.

"¿Señorita Granger?" escuchó a sus espaldas. "¿Es usted?"

Hermione volteó y encaró a un pequeño hombre. Tenía lacio cabello color paja y grandes ojos grises. Su corta estatura sólo empequeñecía su fuerte presencia en el cuarto. "Sí, yo soy Hermione Granger."

"Se tardó, llegó tarde." El hombre dijo. "Ya tuve que tratar de evitar a todos esos muggles Americanos obsesionados con el Código de Da Vinci. No tenía que estar esperando por usted."

"Lo siento, perdí el sentido del tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo. También quería ver algunas cosas mientras estaba aquí."

"Como sea," el hombre le dio un paquete a Hermione. "Lo empaqué en una de esas cajas de regalo, nadie sospechará nada."

"¿Qué es?"

"Un objeto de la tumba del Rey Tut. Los muggles han estado estudiándolo. Muestra parte de la historia de los magos, no de la suya. Piensas que es algo folclórico."

"Entonces, ¿por qué Sadat no vino a recogerlo?"

"Honestamente, creo que sólo quería que usted dejara Egipto por unos días. Dijo que necesita vivir un poco. Salir con alguien. Ir a una fiesta. Tomar vacaciones."

"No puedo dejarlo todo e ir a una fiesta, ya no. Tengo obligaciones."

"Como sea," el hombre suspiró. "Sólo haga su trabajo. Vaya al Ministerio Francés y que le den luz verde para llevarse ese maldito de aquí."

Hermione se fue rápido. El hombre le había parecido extraño y molesto. Le dedicó una última larga mirada al famoso museo antes de ir en busca del Ministerio Francés.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Hermione oyó alguien corriendo detrás de ella. Los ignoró, seguramente la gente de Paría corría todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, pronto se volvió obvio que la estaban siguiendo. Volteó un momento y vio un mechón de rojo cabello. Entonces, ella también comenzó a correr.

No podía ver a Ron. No ahorita. Nunca. Tenía que seguir huyendo. Tenía que perderlo. Olvidó todo a cerca del ministerio y se dirigió al hotel. Corrió dentro del lobby y empujó a un recepcionista para llegar al elevador. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, se recargó en la pared y suspiró aliviada. Lo había perdido.

Dejó el elevador en el tercer piso y se dirigió a su cuarto. Era un bello cuarto, que irradiaba un sentimiento de estar en casa. Su hogar. Si es que aún sabía lo que eso era.

Saltó del susto cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo contestó sin pensar. "¿Hola?"

"Señorita Granger, alguien está aquí en el lobby y quiere hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente. Su nombre es Weasley."

"Oh, no quiero hablar con él. Dígale que estoy enferma." Hermione dijo rápidamente, su pulso empezó a subir otra vez. Colgó el teléfono y se tiró en la cama. _¿Cómo sabía Ron donde buscarla? ¿La había estado siguiendo? ¿Qué pasaría si sabía…?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta. "Hermione, sólo necesito hablar contigo," una desesperada voz acompañó los frenéticos golpes en la puerta. "Por favor."

Hermione fue a la puerta y se preparó para lo peor. Sin embargo, cuando la abrió se sorprendió tanto que se quedóa boquiabierta. Se encontró con la última persona que había esperado ver. "Fred?"


End file.
